Odin Borrson (Earth-7045)
As the most powerful of the Norse Gods, the All-Father Odin has ruled and protected the Nine Realms for eons. Odin is the father of Thor and remain ageless and nearly invulvernable through the power of the "Odinforce". History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Dense Tissue' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' *'Superhuman Longevity' *'Odinforce': Odin was capable of manipulating vast amounts of magical energy, referred to as the Odinforce, for a number of purposes. With this power, Odin was capable of magical feats such as transporting the entire human race to an alternate dimension, casting foes into deep space with a thought, read minds from across even dimensions, projecting force blasts, manipulate matter for a number of purposes, erecting nigh impenetrable force fields which can shield entire cities, altering size, endowing people or objects with powers, and compressing the population of an entire planet into a single being, namely Mangog. The power of the Odinforce is such that it can stop time itself, and allow one to travel through time. In battle Odin often carries the magical spear Gungnir ("swaying one"), an artifact made of the mystical metal uru, that he uses to channel his personal energies, though possessing no abilities of its own; and the power scepter Thrudstok, a small mace. Odin also bears Draupnir ("the dripper") as a symbol of supremacy, though its specific properties are as of yet unknown. He can manipulate energy for various effects, including projection of concussive force, creation of force shields, levitation, molecular manipulation of matter, matter-energy conversion, illusion-casting, and inter-dimensional teleportation. Odin, however, is not totally self-sufficient. Odin commands the life energies of the entire Asgardian race, and can absorb any and all of their life energies into his person at will, even to the point of restoring life to a dying Asgardian. While possessing power that is inherent opposed to the need for outward sustenance Odin must once a year undertake the Sleep of Life, also known as the Odinsleep - a state of deep sleep lasting for one 24-hour day to keep his powers from waning. During this time Odin is guarded closely as he is vulnerable. Odin is also a master tactician and schemer. In addition to feats such as preventing Ragnarok, it has been revealed that Odin was planning for the arrival of the Celestial Fourth Host for centuries. Odin occasionally travels using the enchanted ship Skíðblaðnir, which had several mystical properties in its sails and oars, such as enabling Odin to navigate the "sea of space." The ship can be mystically shrunk to the size of a fist. Odin also rides the eight-legged steed Sleipnir, who can fly through the air at incalculable speeds. Abilities *'God of Wisdom' *'Expert Combatant' *'Master Tactician' *'Mystical Combatant' *'Allspeak' Weaknesses Once every year, Odin was forced to under take the Odinsleep; a state of deep sleep where he recharged the Odinforce but left him as vulnerable as a mortal. The duration of the Odinsleep varied from time to time; sometimes it was a single night while other occasions were for more than a week. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Draupnir' Transportation *'Skíðblaðnir' *'Sleipnir' Weapons *'Gungnir' *'Throdstok' Trivia Odin utilized multiple other animals in his service. *'Hunin & Munin': Odin's ravens. They fly through the Nine Worlds gathering information which they conveyed to Odin. *'Freki & Geri': Odin's two intelligent wolves who served him. Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Asgardians Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:White Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Royalty Category:Omniscience Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Super Stamina Category:Condensed Muscle Tissue Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Omnipotent Category:Telepathy Category:Teleportation Category:Dimension Travelling Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Force Field Generation Category:Size Alteration Category:Power Bestowal Category:Time Control Category:Time Travel Category:Levitation Category:Molecular Reconstruction Category:Illusion Creation Category:Life Absorption Category:Resurrection Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Expert Combatant Category:Magic Users Category:Omnilingual Category:Army at Disposal Category:Intimidation Category:Animal Communication Category:Odin Family Category:High Body Count Category:Frigga Family Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Odin